1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a jig for a connector, and a connector in which plural terminals of a male connector are detachably attached to plural terminals of a female connector and a jig for a connector used for the above-described attachment and detachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 23 is a perspective view showing a rough structure of a usual connector 400 (see, for instance patent literature 1).
In the usual connector (a fitting type connector) 400, a first nut 404 having a tapped hole of a large diameter is provided in one connector 402. A through hole 406 is formed in a vertical direction of the first nut 404. In the first nut 404 and a rear part of the first nut 404, an abutting part 414 is formed relative to a collar shaped stopper part 410 and a head part 412 of a small diameter bolt 408 for fitting a connector.
Further, in the other connector 416, a second nut 418 having a tapped hole of a small diameter is provided. The small diameter bolt 408 for fitting the connector whose diameter is smaller than that of the tapped hole of the first nut 404 is inserted into the first nut 404 and screwed to the second nut 418 so that both the connectors 402 and 416 may be fitted to each other. A large diameter bolt (not shown in the drawing) for detaching the connector is screwed to the first nut 404 so that the other connector 416 may be pushed out by a front end of the large diameter bolt for detaching the connector.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3285119
In the usual connector 400, since the bolt or the nut is provided for each of the connectors, a problem arises that a mass of the connector is increased (the connector is heavy) and the structure of the connector is complicated.